


A Little Kindness

by VivienneStrongarm



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneStrongarm/pseuds/VivienneStrongarm
Summary: A stranger comes to town and faces a bitter disappointment. Jay steps in to lend a hand.





	A Little Kindness

“Cider, please, Courtney,” Jay said, leaning against the bar. “Make it cold.”

“I don’t think I can keep anything cold in this heat,” she muttered, pulling a glass down and filling it. “Four shillings.”  
  
Jay dropped the coins into her hand and sipped the cider gratefully. “Much appreciated.”  
  
“Long day?” Courtney laughed.  
  
“Long week,” he said, grimacing. “Just hope we get a break from this weather soon. The track out to the farm is more desert than a road.”

“Sit, relax,” she said. “You don’t need to be heading out there whilst there’s a drink in your hand.”

“True enough.”

“What can I get you?” Courtney asked the next customer.

“Whatever’s cheap without tasting like pig swill,” the stranger said, pulling themselves onto a stool with a sigh. Jay looked up – they were dressed in travelling clothes, covered in dust from the road, and had a pack slung at their feet. No one he knew, then.

“None of my drinks taste like swill, but a beer will be two shillings,” Courtney replied firmly, drawing a pint and setting it on the bar. “Will you be wanting food?”

“No, I-I won’t trouble you for it,” the stranger replied, handing over a couple of coins.

“You sure? I’ve got a damn good cook on tonight.”

The stranger shook their head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Courtney nodded and passed them the glass, then headed off to the other end of the bar.

“You been travelling?” Jay asked, leaning over to the stranger.

They fixed him with a cold eye. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Have you been travelling, miss?” The gaze grew colder momentarily, and Jay’s gut tightened a little. Whatever he’d said hadn’t gone over well.

“Mx,” the stranger said finally, taking off their hat and running a hand through their long, coppery hair.

_Oh._ “My apologies. Mx.”

“And yes, I have been travelling,” they said, sipping their beer. “I just jumped off the mail coach half an hour ago, so you’ll forgive me if I’m short-tempered.” Their voice was low, with an accent Jay just couldn’t place.

“Are you stopping here, or just passing through?”

“I’m here for work,” they said, eyeing him carefully. “I heard there were mines here.” They pulled a sheet of paper from inside their jacket and passed it to him – it was creased and stained, worn from handling, but Jay could make out a few words; ‘fantastic opportunity’, ‘good wages’, ‘new mines’.

Down the bottom was the smudged name of the company, almost unreadable. “’Bell & Co.?’ I don’t know any company round these parts with that name. Courtney?”

“What?”

Jay handed her the paper. “Read this. ‘Bell & Co.’ You know them? They’re supposed to own some mines.”

Courtney scanned the paper, lips moving as she did so. “No company I know. No mines round here, either.”

“What?” The stranger yanked the paper back and scanned it desperately. “This is New Jorvik, yes?”  
  
“That’s what everyone seems to think,” Courtney replied.

“Then how- no. No, this can’t- It says…” they pressed their lips together tightly. “Sorry for troubling you both.” They snatched up their hat again, grabbed their pack, and strode out, the door swinging wildly in their wake.

“What was that about?” Jay asked, and Courtney shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine. Now, I’ve customers to be dealing with.” They took the stranger’s abandoned glass, dumped the contents in the slop bucket, and strode off to the other end of the bar.

Jay sipped his cider thoughtfully, and gazed out of the still-swinging door. He wondered if he’d ever see the stranger again.

 

As it turned out, he saw them sooner than expected; they were sitting on the porch outside of the bar, staring dully at the street.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

They looked up, then away, their movements quick and sharp, but not quick enough to hide their tears. “There were supposed to be mines.”

“What?” Jay sat next to them, and they glanced at him nervously.

“When we landed, we were handed these posters. Fine opportunities for strong young people. Come to New Jorvik to make your fortune. I’ve travelled halfway across the bloody world for this,” they laughed bitterly. “And now, just as I get here, I find there’s no mines.”

“Where did you come from?” Jay asked.

“Ireland. Kildare.” _Ireland._ That was the accent. “No work there. And it seems there’s none here either.” Their voice wavered and they swallowed thickly. “How far’s the next town?”

“New Dundull?” Jay sighed. “It’s a fair ride away, and a longer walk. You might be better holding on here for a time.”

“Here?” The stranger looked at him incredulously, and he smiled.

“Why not?”

The stranger shook their head. “If there’s no mines, there’s no work. I-I have to keep going.”

“And if there’s no work in New Dundull?” Jay said gently.  
  
“I don’t know! I don’t know what to do!” The stranger buried their head in their hands. “But I can’t stay here.”

“It’s as good a place as any if you’re looking to make a living,” he said with a shrug.

“I don’t know anybody here,” the stranger said quietly, looking at the ground.

“Jay Ravenshield.” He stuck out his hand. “There. Now you know me.”

They laughed softly, and shook it. “Vivienne Strongarm. Viv.”

“Viv. Good to meet you.”

“Likewise,” they said, smiling hesitantly.

“As for work, I wouldn’t worry,” he said, getting to his feet. “Everybody knows everybody in this town. Someone’ll know someone who needs an extra pair of hands. That’s how Ma and I found our farm.” They looked up at him curiously, and he shrugged as he helped them up. “I’m fairly new to town as well.”

“How did you end up here, then?” Viv asked.

“It’s a long story. But the people here are good. They help each other. They helped me.” Jay shivered a little in the cooling evening air. “It’s a cold night to be outside. There’s a boarding house a few doors down, come on. I’ll walk you there.” He stopped to unhitch Blossom, and she nuzzled him affectionately, her hot breath tickling his neck.

“Nice horse you’ve got there,” Viv said, holding out a hand for Blossom to sniff. “Reminds me of my River back home.”

“She’s a sweet girl,” Jay agreed, patting Blossom’s neck. “I couldn’t imagine leaving her behind.”  
  
“He’s with my brother, at least,” they said, as they started down the street. “I know he’s being cared for.”

“Will you get another?” Jay asked.

“Maybe. It’ll have to wait until I find some work.”  
  
Jay nodded. “The Moorland Ranch has some nice ones – girl called Louisa does the training there. She’s got a good touch with them.”

“Maybe I’ll have a look.” They stopped in front of what had once been the Calico, and Viv re-shouldered their pack again. “Thank you for walking me. And for your kindness.”

Jay smiled. “Ma always says that kindness costs nothing. I’ll see you around, then.”

“Maybe. Goodnight, Jay.”

“Night.” He waited until the door closed behind them, then swung into the saddle and wheeled Blossom around. “Come on, my girl. Let’s head home.”


End file.
